Juliet Scarlet
Name: Juliet Scarlet Nicknames: Jules, Scar. Class: Spartan 4 S#: 80085-1337-SJ Gender: Female Born: 2532 April 27 Specialization: Wetwork Height in armor: 6’2” Height out of armor:5’10” Weight in armor:400lbs Weight out of armor:150 lb Primary: M99 Series Sniper Rifle Secondary: M6C/SOCOM Gear: tacpad, active/reactive camouflage, grenades, and a tactical knife. Personality She’s cocky, flirty, and a mild shit disturber. She enjoys bugging and annoying her fellow soldiers, as well as entertaining them. She was somewhat of a know it all too, being a quick learner, and also a sarcastic asshole, it made it tough for her to have a lot of friends.She seems to always have a tune playing in her head, that she's always either humming it out, or tapping it on whatever is in her hands. She enjoyed the classical music, from bands like; paramore, lorde, avenged sevenfold, and red hot chilli peppers. She can also be caught humming tunes from her old band. But that's fairly rare, seeing as her past is troubled, she only hums/sings it when she’s incredibly hurt There are times when she can become borderline a psychotic bitch, and manipulative at times. There have been times she called psychopath, or sociopath, in her case they've been used interchangeably. However if anything she is a high functioning sociopath, but that'd be impossible, right? Someone who enjoys power, is manipulative, and had past experiences that led her down this path, that'd be insane right? Right?! Physical Description Juliet Scarlet has long fiery straight red hair, which highlights her hopeful aqua eyes.With her hair covering most of her right eye,the thing that makes her more self confident stood out, specifically the scar running vertically over her left eye. Ironically, you’d think that she'd hide her scar. When not in uniform, she usually can be seen wearing a t shirt, or a tank top. Her first tattoo that usually was shown off was the one on the underside of her right forearm. A treble clef between two roses, this was her commitment to her love of music, as well as roses. However when she wore her a tank top, it showed off her ODST tattoo that she had done when she first became an ODST. Bio She started out her life in the calm hills of Sicily with her family. The closest town was about a 30 minute car ride away, the surrounding countryside around them was mainly vineyards owned by other family members. She was very musical, playing both guitar, drums, and she could carry a tune. Her band was starting to take off in the local area, she was becoming mildly famous in her home country, when it happened. The major thing that shattered her confidence and any chances she or her band going big. At 17, she was over at her uncle’s vineyard for the weekend, when suddenly something made him snap. He killed his two kids and wife, before turning the knife he used on his family, on her. Stabbing her multiple times and slicing her face, before slitting his own throat to end it all. It was a miracle that her family came to pick her up when they did, had they have been an hour later she would have bled out. They came to the shocking scene, rushed her to the hospital, where she miraculously survived. But she was unfortunately permanently scarred, right across her left eye. After she got discharged from the hospital, she spent about a week on a drunken binge, surprising her liver kept working after it. But her family and few friends just let her be, after all she did see a tragedy, and survived a tragedy. So who could blame her, it was around this time that she stopped showing up for band practise. She really just stayed home, or was at the bar. After her binge, there really wasn't much left for her at the family vineyard. The place now drove her crazy, the town and everything about it, so she decided to enlist. Juliet only hated that town, she needed to and what better way than to enlist? That was the fastest way to flee from her rather troubled past. And fleeing she did, she enlisted, Juliet did her best to escape not only her country but planet as well. The rest was history, she fought her best as a marine, doing her best to make sure that not only her but he squad made it out alive. She seemed to have a natural talent at long to mid range engagements. Juliet soon gained the attention of someone above her, as she became an ODST. This time she trained in mainly in long range becoming adequate with a sniper rifle, and becoming better than decent at using a DMR, or a battle rifle. Once she had finally proven herself as an ODST, she enrolled in the spartan program, and now she’s here.